


Follow Me Inconspicuously

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice and normal day. Just Judai picking up a duel disk he ordered. He didn't expect to be followed, especially not this badly.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Follow Me Inconspicuously

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who spend yesterday binging VRAINS instead of working on nanowrimo projects? Me! And guess who spend most of today on this fic instead of making up for lost time yesterday? Yes, me again. This is somewhat set sometime post ep 12 (as that's how far I got), but mostly based on the wonderful demonstration of Yusaku's skills we got in ep 6.

Judai could've went on with his life as if nothing happened. Really, it wasn't _that_ uncommon for someone who didn't yet have a full grasp of their powers to accidentally brush against him. He always made sure to hide his... scarier powers and gently push the other away. Usually it ended with him getting an embarrassed glance or someone asking for some pointers on rare occasions. But this guy...

_This. **Guy**._

Judai narrowed his eyes and did his best to ignore the sound of running footsteps behind him. They came to an abrupt halt whenever the guy thought he got too close, only for them to pick back up a few seconds later. It had been going on like that for what felt like hours. Was it actually hours? He had no clock to check and frankly he'd rather not find out just how long this guy's been failing at subtlety. He wondered when he'd figure out that Judai was very much aware of him.

He walked up to a tourist info box, selecting the map option. Judai was pretty sure he'd walked a few circles trying to get rid of his loud shadow. And while he did look over the maps before he took off this morning, he didn't put in an effort to memorize all the streets when his way to the store should've been easy. _Would_'ve been if it wasn't for _that_ guy.

He turned around and scanned the area for any road signs. And check on his stalker. The guy had sat himself down on a bench, arm propped up on the backrest. His duel disk with its eye aesthetic was directly pointed at Judai. Maybe a camera then. Though, he also seemed to be talking to it, so maybe it was one of those AI duel disks that seemed to be the newest trend. Or maybe he was on the phone, who knew these days. Either way, Judai made sure not to look directly at him. Better safe than sorry and all that.

Judai focused back on his task when he finally found some signs on the other side of the street. Looking back and forth between them and the map he determined that he thankfully wasn't that far off curse. Only a few blocks at most. He took off, faithful footsteps not far behind him.

'_You have to get rid of him before I do_,' Yubel said, tapping their claws against their scales.

'_I know._' Judai searched the area for an escape. '_But how?_'

'_Considering the lack of convenient alleys, you might just have to ask him to stop._'

'_You're just a well of great ideas today, aren't you?_'

Yubel grinned at him. '_Says you, Mr. maybe-he'll-give-up-if-I-walk-a-little-faster._'

'_Oh, shush you._'

Judai waited until they entered a street with fewer people and without any stores around for the guy to duck into. Just a long stretch of street past an ugly concrete building. He stopped and turned around, obviously catching his shadow by surprise.

"Just how long do you plan on following me for?"

The guy caught himself quickly. "So you noticed."

"So I noti- _Dude_, do you have any idea how loud you are?"

He just glared at Judai. So that's a no.

"You _ran_ after me. I'm pretty sure I could've heard you from down the street if you didn't stick to my heels the whole time!"

He just continued to glare.

Judai sighed. "So what do you want? Surely, you didn't follow me all this way just to glare at me." He paused. "Or is that your thing? Glare at people until they eventually tell you what you want to know without saying a single word?"

"Ha! He got you there!" An electronic voice said from the guy's duel disk.

"Ai," he hissed, but too late.

Judai took ahold of his left arm. He took a good look at the duel disk and nearly cried. A duel disk... with a slot for _actual_ cards. In this day and age. If he didn't follow Judai around all creepily, Judai might've kissed him then and there. He carefully reached out for his deck only to get two responses. One that felt like it was on vacation while the other... The other felt like it was primed for war much like his own decks were. Sure, it was younger, less experienced, but powerful all the same.

The eye on top blinked at him a few times before it shut off. A small figure popped out in its place causing Judai to release his hold. It was black and purple with big yellow eyes and absolutely _adorable_.

'_Reminds me of you_,' Yubel said.

'_Funny, I was just about to say the same._'

The little one waved. "Hello! I'm Ai! And this meanie is Yusaku. And who are you?"

"Hi. My name's Judai." He carefully petted the little guy's - Ai's - head with a finger. "Aren't you a cute one?"

"C-cute?" Ai asked, tearing up.

"Of course," Judai said. "You seem quite strong too."

Ai started crying. "Finally someone who appreciates me!" He turned to Yusaku. "Hey, leave me with him! I promise I'll be a good hostage!"

"Shut up."

Ai pouted, crossing his arms. "Always so mean."

"So? Finally going to talk?" Judai challenged.

"What is your connection to LINK VRAINS?"

"Right now? Nothing."

Yusaku blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I'm actually on my way to pick up a special duel disk I ordered to go there, but so far I haven't been online myself."

"Then why did I..."

"Sense me? Probably because I'm the strongest thing around for you to sense." He shrugged. "Is that what your power is? Sense things within VRAINS?"

Yusaku looked like he just swallowed a lemon. "Yes."

"Neat! That means you could help me track down those Knights of Hanoi or whatever they're called."

"Why would you want to do that? Don't you know they're dangerous?"

"I'm going after them _because_ they're dangerous. Except for the name they're operating very much like an organization I've been after for a long time. Right down to the white outfits and mind control. Though, even if it turns out that they aren't connected, they're way too dangerous to just let them run around."

"A potential ally then!" Ai cheered.

"Shut up."

"What? After last time you need every help you can get."

"I said: shut up."

"Oh? You went up against them before?" At least his second deck made sense now.

Yusaku eyed him carefully. "You could say that."

'_Only you would attract a stalker that turns out to be after the same people we are_,' Yubel sighed as they ran a hand down their face.

Judai grinned. "Well then. Considering how long you've been following me, I'm assuming you got nothing else planned today."

"Wai-"

"Which means you can come with me to pick up my duel disk. Not that you weren't doing that already."

"I-"

"Meanwhile you can tell me all about VRAINS and Hanoi."

"That's not-"

"Or maybe we wait with that bit until we're at a more secure location."

"Let me-"

"But one thing is sure: you'll treat me for something from that food truck you work at afterwards."

"So like a date?" Ai chimed in.

Judai nodded. "_Exactly_ like a date."

"Ah! I'm so exited! I never thought I'd see the day! Yusaku on a date. This will be great!"

"Hey, wait-" Yusaku tried to protest.

"You basically stalked me for the better part of the day. The least you can do is buy me some food."

Yusaku stared at him in disbelief. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I don't work there."

"Really? Then why do you smell like it?" Judai leaned in. Yep, that was definitely the greasy smell of a food truck.

"I don't smell-"

"Because he spends all his free time there," Ai explained.

"Ah. Can't fault you for that. If I stayed in one place longer, I'd do the same. The trucks that don't give you food poisoning are great."

"Do you usually just talk over people like that?" Yusaku deadpanned.

"No, but usually people don't stalk me before trying to communicate through glares. Either stick to that or talk properly." He took ahold of Yusaku's arm again and started dragging him along. "Now, c'mon. We've already wasted enough time as it is."

"Hey! I can walk on my own, you know?"

Judai side-eyed him. "Somehow I really doubt that."

"Oh, I can't wait until Kusanagi sees this."

Yusaku stumbled. "Shut up!"

"See? What did I just say?"

"You too!"


End file.
